Trio-Rouge
by Shiru-Inku
Summary: C'est la dernière année à Sarfleet Academy pour Naos Myers qui est transférée au bâtiment principal où elle y retrouvera deux veilles connaissances:Jim et Léonards. Mais leurs passé commun jouera des sentiments de nos héros, semant le trouble chez la jeune ingénieur. Plongez au moment le plus crucial … une décision est à prendre. Ca n'est que le début d'une année.


Bonjour à vous ! Tentatrice que je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire des dérivé des mes propres idées. Alors voici un petit trio -Amis dans ma fic principale- mais plus complex ici ! composée de James T. Kirk, Léonard H. McCoy et de Naos Myers. qui sera en plusieurs petits chapitres. Si vous n'avez pas lut ma Fanfic principale S.T je vous conseil d'aller la lire (Star Trek 01:Nouveau départ) Vous en saurez plus sur qui est NAOS MYERS ! En espérant que cet extra vous plaise : Bonne lecture. **Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages de STAR TREK ne m'appartiennent pas et je gagne aucune rémunération sur mes écrits !**

Voilà 4 mois que j'avais été transférée dans les locaux généraux de l'Académie de Starfleet pour ma dernière année de formation professionnelle. Je me souviens encore de mon premier jour ici : perdue comme jamais, à raller contre tout ce qui n'était pas humain car ils étaient les seul à pouvoir me renseigner correctement sur la direction à prendre pour rejoindre tel ou tel cours … un véritable fiasco. Sur cinq parcelles de mon emploi du temps, je n'étais arrivée à l'heure qu'à une seule. Et quand la fin de journée fut enfin arrivée, ce fut retrouver ma chambre que je ne réussis pas. J'étais déjà si angoissée d'arrivée dans un tel endroit que plus je me ratais, plus le stress montait. Jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un bâtiment, j'entendis une conversation plutôt agité, dont une voix m'était familière. Alors que je m'étais arrêtée deux silhouettes sortir de derrière le mur, l'une criant d'énervement sur l'autre, bien qu'ils marchaient le plus tranquillement du monde. Le premier, brun un visage d'adulte affirmé, avait les bras chargés de livres, avec lesquels il menaçait le second, blond, qui lui marchait les bras derrière la tête, le visage des plus détendu et la démarche fringante. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, la voix qui avait attiré mon attention était bien celle de Léonard McCoy, mon ancien colocataire et camarade de classe, lui qui avait déjà eu ses diplômes de médecine avait repris des études plus poussée à Starfleet - suite à des conflits conjugaux qui, il me semble, avaient finis en divorces - prévoyant de devenir médecin de bord sur un vaisseau spatial. Alors qu'il roulait des yeux, visiblement dépassé par son ami, son regard passa sur moi et se fixa avant d'enfin me reconnaitre et venir à ma rencontre. Mais mon cœur manqua un battement quand ce fut à mon tour de reconnaitre quelqu'un, soit le blond à ses côtés qui n'était autre que James T Kirk, ami d'enfance et … premier amour. Il hésita également - obligeant Léonard à nous fixer, dans l'incompréhension de nos comportement soudain - et se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras, joyeux comme un enfant de me revoir. Assis à un café, nous discutâmes longuement : sur ma présence ici, la coïncidence de notre rencontre et nos passés communs.

Depuis, après s'être revue de plus en plus fréquemment et le temps que je me familiarise avec mon emploi du temps et les locaux, nous étions devenus inséparables. Ils ne passaient quasiment pas un jour sans que l'on se voit, que ce soit de bon matin pour le petit déjeuner, entre les cours, à midi, ou le soir pour boire un verre. Comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait le plus troublé : De comprendre, au premier regard, que j'étais toujours éperdument amoureuse de Jim. Ou qu'au bout de deux mois je me rends compte que Léon m'avait bien plus manqué que je ne l'aurais imaginé. A un tel point qu'aujourd'hui je ne me voyais pas continué sans lui. Il était devenu un soutien pour moi - surtout pour supporter Jim.

C'était donc avec certains remords que je haïssais Kirk de s'être autant libéré sur le domaine sexuel et de ramené environ un(e) partenaire différent par soir … ou en pleine journée, et que je nourrissais un attachement de plus en plus grandissant pour mon autre ami.

Une main chaude me tira de mes pensées, McCoy, une serviette enroulée sur la taille, sortait tout juste de la douche et fut intrigué par mes devoirs dont il prit connaissance, les sourcils froncés. Une chose qui me fascinait chez cet homme était la concentration soudaine dont il était capable pour n'importe quel sujet. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur mes documents, je ne saurais dire à cet instant s'il lisait simplement ou s'il réussissait vraiment à résoudre mes problèmes d'un simple coup d'œil.

« Tu t'en sors ? » demanda-t-il sans décrocher.

« Oui, en général. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Son regard dévia sur moi avant d'afficher un air surprise. « Oula, faut que tu arrêtes de travailler autant, tu es toute rouge, attention à la surchauffe. Haha ! »

« Quoi !? » D'un bon je sortis du bureau et couru dans la salle de bain encore embrumée du parfum du gel douche de Léonard. A la vue de mon visage effectivement rouge je ne pus que cracher quelques injures contre moi-même d'avoir si subitement repensée à tout ça et passa mon visage longuement sous l'eau froide.

En revenant dans la chambre j'aperçus Jim étalé sur son lit, simplement vêtu d'un jogging qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches. Mes pommettes redoublèrent de couleurs, quant au brun il tirait sur le débardeur qu'il venait d'enfiler pour le rajuster, enfin tout habillé.

« Tu devrais y aller, il se fait tard, je t'ai noté quelques aides sur une feuille. Pense à te reposer quand même. » me conseilla Léonard.

« Tu as raison et merci » Dis-je en rangeant mes affaires « Hm ! Et tu pourras rappeler à Jim qu'on a un entrainement demain ? »

Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête, la bouche prise par le biscuit qu'il venait d'entamer. Je le saluai et sortit de leur chambre. Pour la première fois, quitter cette pièce fut comme un soulagement pour moi. Mais cela me troubla fortement. Et c'était donc le ventre noué que je regagnais mes appartements.

…

Teiki, était ma camarade de chambre et une amie fidèle à qui je pouvais tout raconter, je savais que ça ne sortirais jamais de notre chambre. Elle était d'origine asiatique, sa vision des choses était particulière, mais non pas des moins intéressante. On adorait parler à se dessécher la bouche, tant on voulait en apprendre plus sur la culture de l'autre. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur elle, je ne pouvais demander mieux, intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, calme quand il faut l'être, pas trop envahissante … la seule chose que je lui reprocherais, était cette faculté qu'elle avait de lire les personnes comme des livres ouverts et de savoir où mettre le doigt pour nous faire parler. Quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre, elle était en pleine méditation entre nos deux lits. Sans la déranger, je m'installai à mon bureau et repris mes exercices pour enfin les terminer avec l'aide précieuse de la fiche de Léon. Le dernier mot écrit, je jetais négligemment mon stylet au fond de la table et enregistra ma progression avant de soupirer lourdement en me laissant glisser sur mon siège.

« Est-ce ton travail qui te déprime à ce point, ou cette tension sentimentale qui émane de toi telle une fontaine. » dit calmement Teiki en s'étirant.

« Que ? Raaah … je ne sais pas, les deux je dirais. »

Elle attendit que mon regard se pose sur elle, pour tapoter le sol, m'indiquant de la rejoindre sur son tapis, ce que je fis expressément. Je m'assis dos à elle. Teiki me plaça convenablement pour m'assister dans un étirement qu'elle accompagna de quelques massages.

« Je t'en prie explique-moi. Qui trouble ton cœur ? »

« C'est un peu complexe … »

« Kirk et McCoy ? » dit-elle de but en blanc.

« Bon sang mais comment as-tu … ? »

« Je sais que quand tu n'es ni en cour ni dans ta chambre c'est que tu es avec eux, et tu viens de rentrer aussi tendue qu'une ligne de pêche à laquelle s'est pris un requin. » Voilà une métaphore qui m'était totalement inconnue, mais elle illustrait plutôt bien ma situation. « J'en conclue donc qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un d'entre eux, ou les deux à la fois ? Je dirais les deux, sinon tu ne ruminerais pas autant, tu sais conclure les choses rapidement et avec efficacité. »

J'en restais sans voix.

« Tu sais quoi Tei, je vais t'appeler Sherlock maintenant. Ce n'est pas possible, tu es sa descendante ou bien tu es voyante, ou télépathe ? »

« Haha, je ne suis aucun des trois ! » explosa-t-elle de rire. Quand notre délire se calma elle reprit ma relaxation et travaillant mes bras et ma nuque. « C'est tout nouveau pour toi je me trompe ? »

« Nan, tu as raison. Je me sentais bizarre face à Jim mais, je me disais que c'était simplement le souvenir de mes sentiments passés envers lui, quant à Léonard … » mon amie pouffa timidement. « Quoi ? »

« Désolée, mais 'Léonard', ce prénom à des siècles, haha ! Déjà qu'il n'est pas tout jeune. »

« Oh ça va, tu préfères que je dise 'Léon' (se prononce [Léone] ) ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux. » mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser. « Reprend. »

« Moue, je disais donc que pour Léon, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est juste un attachement de type fraternel ou si c'est plus … »

« De l'amour ? Si c'est clairement de l'amour, rend-toi à l'évidence, tu parles de lui comme d'un héros, du meilleur élève de toute l'académie, alors qu'il est le meilleur uniquement en médecine, en général toi-même tu le dépasses ! Puis tes yeux quand tu le regarde, fascinés, dévorants Et pour Jim au premier abord on y voit de la lassitude, mais quand on te connaît bien, il est évident que tu lui tiens un regard comme si tu avais peur de le perdre. »

« Euh … tu en as encore des comme ça ? »

« Oui. Pour finir il est plus que certain que tu es frustrée physiquement. » annonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je suis quoi ?! » m'offusquai-je légèrement.

« Tu es en manque le contacte physique plus rapproché, tu vois ce que je veux dire ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Vous êtes très tactiles tous les trois, mais je le sens rien que dans tes muscles quand j'essaie de te détendre, ça va tout seul, comme si le simple fait de sentir une pression prolongée, telle un câlin ou une embrassade, arrivait à envoler tout tes nœuds, qui n'en sont évidemment pas, donc ton inconfort est dû à une frustration physique. »

Je ne su quoi dire, faire ou penser, et me figea avec un aire idiot sur le visage. Elle ne m'aidait pas là.

« Et tu compte rester dans cette situation longtemps ? ça fait seulement trois mois que tu les as retrouvés et tu es déjà bien profond dans ta connerie -si tu me permets l'expression. »

« Je ne devrais pas … Mais t'as tellement raison. » soufflai-je et m'étalant lamentablement sur le côté.

« Et donc ? » insista-t-elle hilare en m'aidant à me redresser.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse. Je vais me taire, le temps d'être sûr de moi … ce n'est pas possible d'aimer autant deux personnes à la fois. Il y a bien une solution … » commençai-je à réfléchir.

Mais étrangement elle ne répondit, ce qui me glaça lentement le sang. D'un mouvement peu certain, je me retournai vers elle et la découvrit avec un regard mélangeant, compassion, malaise, amusement et sincérité. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel mélange dans les yeux d'une personne. On voyait d'ailleurs rarement quoi que ce soit dans les yeux d'un asiatique. Aussi adorable puissent être cette personne.

« Quoi … ? » finis-je par demander avec la plus grande crainte.

« On dit toujours que l'amour ne se contrôle pas, ou que ça n'est qu'une réaction chimique entre tes hormones et son cerveau. Donc aimer deux personnes à la fois peut paraître plus probable qu'on ne le croit. Tout est une question d'éthique. C'est notre culture que renie la polygamie, et pourtant il y a bien des personnes qui la pratique. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait ce soir, mais Teiki avait le don de me laisser béante et l'air stupidement muet. Mais le pire était que je ne trouvais aucun argument aucune excuse pour la contredire.

Alors c'était vraiment ça. J'étais vraiment « amoureuse » de mes deux amis. Ensemble. En même temps ? était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? en tout cas, c'était à contre cœur que je me devais d'avouer que ce que je ressentais pour eux était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais eu auparavant. Plus fort que Jim à l'époque et que les deux uniques garçons avaient qui j'avais osé retenter quelque chose. Deux échecs cuisants.

« On va manger ? » me demanda timidement ma colocataire.

« Hum … désolé, mais vas-y sans moi. Je n'ai pas très faim. Merci. » dis-je platement et me rasseyant sur mon lit la tête basse.

« D'accord. Je te rapporterais quelques gâteaux et une pomme. Tu en aura besoin. » me dit-elle en sortant d'un ton coupable.

Quand la porte se referma, je laissai ma tête tomber entre mes mains. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de clarté et de calme. Mon bas ventre ma chatouillait chaudement et les visages de Jim et Léon ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête.

Dans une rage soudaine contre moi-même, je me précipitai brutalement dans la salle de bain et me plongea dans une douche glacée en espèrent calmer mes nerfs et mes ardeurs.

Après une demi-heure dans les régions arctiques, je pris un allé simple dans mon lit et m'endormi presque aussitôt.

/… /

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée en retard et heureusement pour moi Teiki avait tenu sa promesse. C'était donc, les mains chargée d'un gâteau et d'une pomme en guise de petit déjeuné que je traversais les couloirs de l'académie pour rejoindre mon premier cours.

La journée m'avait paru … vide, sans intérêt, comme si mon esprit se trouvait dans un autre monde ? Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Je trainais le pas dans les couloirs, arrivant et partant aux heures pétantes, sans extra. J'eu donc tout juste le temps de repasser par ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de sport et de rejoindre le gymnase où un cours de self-défense m'attendait.

Le cours n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à m'attendre. Jim s'y trouvait déjà. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, posant mes affaires près d'un banc, il afficha une mine plus qu'enjouée et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je fus bien obligé d'aller le retrouver.

Depuis quand aller en salle se sport avec Jim était devenu aussi pesant ?

Il commença à s'étirer les bras. Chaque mouvement qu'il réalisait faisait sublimement rouler ses muscles sous la peau.

Parmi les personnes présentes dans la salle, il n'était pas le plus musclé, mais étrangement il était le seul à avoir cette douce aura scintillante autour de lui.

Je divaguais là. Je devais me ressaisir et vite.

A quelques pas de lui il relâcha tout son corps et se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en secouant ses bras.

« Prête pour notre petite session de combat ? » me lança-t-il toutes dents dehors.

« Comme chaque fois ! » lui répondis-je en me voulant la plus naturelle possible.

Sans ajouter un mot, je commençai mon échauffement. Le silence était étrange. Tous les autres parlaient entre eux. Sauf nous. Mais Kirk n'y tenait plus et il ouvrit la discussion.

« Alors, t'as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Ennuyeuse pour être honnête. » répondis-je ne manière plate et directe.

Mon ami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais notre entraineur fit une entrée tonitruante en annonçant haut et fort sa mauvaise humeur du jour.

« Visiblement la journée n'a pas été dur que pour toi princesse. » Murmura Jim en se penchant vers moi.

« CADET KIRK ! cinquante pompes illico ! » s'écria notre supérieur.

« Quoi !? Mais monsieur je … »

« Je veux rien entendre ! » le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Du coup. Je veux te voir faire cent pompes, comme la fillette que tu es ! »

« Moi ! Une fillette ? Nan mais il va voir… » grommela Jim.

Il se positionna sur ses mains avec une rapidité surprenante et commença sa série de pompes propres, rapides et acharnées.

« Voilà ! Encore une ! Encore ! je préfère ça Mr le Tombeur … »

Le tombeur … je haïssais ce surnom. Comme tous les autres qu'on lui donnait. Le charmeur, pussy slayer, le prince de ces dames … en soit ils n'avaient pas tort, tous les autres qui le nommait comme tel. Je ne me demandais plus avec combien de fille il avait couché, mais plutôt, combien n'avait pas encore eut le droit à ce traitement.

Mais la seule chose qui était à tomber en cet instant. Était la chute de ses reins si finement courbée, dévoilée innocemment à l'air libre alors que son débardeur était remonté sur son dos à cause des pompes. Et mon étourdissement ne s'arrangea pas lorsque je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur ses petites fesses fermes et contractée agréablement moulées dans son jogging …

« Cadet Myers ? » m'appela brutalement l'entraineur.

« Oui monsieur ! » dis-je un peu trop vite à mon goût.

« Comme je sais qu'il est votre partenaire habituel. Vous travaillerez dans un groupe à trois. Cela vous entrainera aux attaques multiples. » m'ordonna-t-il sans détour.

« Bien monsieur. »

Hors de question que je me retrouve au sol également, à pousser inutilement sur mes bras comme le faisait actuellement Jim. J'en faisait déjà bien assez par semaine pour être suicidaire eu point de répondre à notre entraineur boudeur.

Cécile, une camarade de classe me fit un signe de la main, et je les rejoignis elle et son partenaire plutôt imposant.

L'entrainement débuta la minutes qui suivit. Ça n'était pas mon premier travail à trois, mais je trouvais toujours ça plus intéressant et plus stimulant que le un contre un. Mais d'un autre côté, Jim était le parfait partenaire. Débrouillard, puissant, toujours plein de surprises … il n'hésitait pas à frapper par surprise ou à utiliser de nouvelles techniques qu'il avait apprise, pour m'entrainer à l'imprévu et me les enseigner à son tour, tout en restant attentif à ce que j'aille bien.

Sullivan, mon second partenaire, était un véritable obélisque. Je du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver un moyen de le faire bouger. Alors je ne vous explique pas pour le mettre au sol.

Mais ce fut tout de même une victoire qui me gratifia de sincères félicitation de notre professeur.

Dans un élan de satisfaction, l'entraineur avait coupé Kirk à Soixante-deux pompes et je lui fus rendu.

Au début, il était un peu mollasson, mais il reprit bien vite du poil de la bête et le dessus sur moi au passage.

Après une heure de combat contre lui- et contre moi-même- il me projeta une nouvelle fois au sol mais, cette fois-ci s'assit négligemment sur mon bassin pour m'y maintenir.

« Et bien, on manque encore de force à ce que je vois. » Ricana-t-il alors que je me cambrais pour me défaire de lui.

« Retire-toi. » grognais-je en essayant de le frapper.

Mais il attrapa mes poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête. A présent il me surplombait à seulement vingt centimètres de moi, le visage penché vers le mien et un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas en avoir envie … » dit-il d'une voix trop langoureuse à mes oreilles tout en resserrant ses jambes autour de mes hanches. « Je t'ai connu plus combative que ça. »

Son regard océan plongé dans le miens, le monde s'effaça subitement. Je ne percevais plus que lui et moi. Son corps irradiant et transpirant par l'effort, son torse se gonflant au rythme de sa respiration … et ses lèvres me faisaient autant envie qu'un bon verre frais après une journée aride.

J'aurais juré que son visage tombait un peu plus sur le mien … et je n'y tiendrais plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

« Laisse-moi me relever ! Je ne jouerais pas avec toi ! » crais-je dans un dernier effort.

Je réussis finalement à lui retirer un appui d'un coup de jambe et inversa nos positions. Mais plutôt que de se débattre il m'étreignit fermement et me garda collé à lui.

« Haha ! toujours bloquée ! » Ria-t-il joyeusement.

« James ça suffit ! Soit un peu plus sérieux. Lâche-moi et concentre-toi ! » le grondais-je violemment, comme une injure. Ou une claque, en vue de son expression soudainement décontenancée.

Il enleva ses bras de mon dos et je me relevai précipitamment, manquant de retomber en arrière. Il se redressa à son tour.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » me demanda-t-il ayant perdu tout sourire. « D'habitude tu adore quand je te taquine, tu es la première à y répondre. Et là tu me fais un sermon ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'en faire un. » gronda-t-il à son tour. « Heureusement que tu as demandé à Bones de m'avertir pour l'entrainement, car je n'ai eu aucune confirmation de ta part aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons eut aucune nouvelle de toi, ni lui, ni moi, ni au petit-déj, déjeuner … Rien ! Alors je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien ! Mais tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi avec moi ! C'est inconvenant ! » m'énervais-je un peu plus fort.

Il y eu un silence soudain. J'avais rugi mes derniers mots un peu trop fort et plus personne ne bougeait. Jim afficha une tête béante, mais ne remarqua rien.

« Incon- … Quoi ? Mais on n'arrête pas d'agir ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Même quand nous étions gamins. Je ne … »

« Oui bah justement. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Le cours est terminé. » Crachais-je avant de me retourner et de récupérer mes affaires pour sortir.

« Effectivement, il est l'heure. » Furent les derniers mots que j'entendit sortir de la bouche de mon coach, puis la porte se referma derrière moi.

Une fois dehors, je laissais échapper la pression qu'il me restait et souffla profondément. Et je me remis immédiatement en route pour ma chambre. Envitant que Kirk ne me rattrape.

A peine m'étais-je lassement laissée tombée sur mon lit que je m'en voulus aussi tôt de lui avoir crier dessus ainsi. Ça n'était pas ce que je voulais … Teiki avait raison. A continuer ainsi avec Jim et Léonard, je n'y survivrais pas. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à réagir ainsi. Et je n'étais pas sûr que me braquer contre eux soit la bonne solution. Je ne voulais pas … Je ne savais plus comment réagir avec eux. Pourquoi ce changement si brutal ? Une boule très désagréable se noua dans mon ventre, douloureuse … et ce fut à peine si je fermai l'œil de la nuit.


End file.
